


Lost and Found

by LibraOnFire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Cussing, Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraOnFire/pseuds/LibraOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam follows his instincts to find his brother. Then he finds him. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people, places, or things involved in this story, so please don't sue me. This is my first attempt at crack fic. Enjoy!

It happened in Paradise, Nevada: Sam's scalp tingled and the shortest curl at the nape of his neck uncoiled, the one right next to the curl that could pick up a wi-fi signal within a 30 mile radius, and vibrated unhappily while the rest of his hair lapped at the plaid collar of his outer layer of shirts. Sam slowed the nondescript Subaru he'd hot-wired two states back and gazed thoughtfully into the driver's side mirror. “Dean,” he muttered to his reflection. The hair wiggled impatiently again and Sam stared soulfully into the distance before he stomped down on the gas pedal, speeding out of town unseen by the cops, as is usual in this kind of scenario. 

 

The sun had set by the time he parked the car outside a bar in Las Vegas. He knew Dean was here, regardless of his Dean-detecting DNA, because of the thunder cloud hovering over the single story establishment. Definitely a demon omen. Sam slammed open the double doors like a cowboy, except freakishly tall, and quickly zeroed in on his brother. 

 

Dean must have sensed his presence. His green eyes met Sam's hazel eyes across the room. Their eyes shook hands and then snapped wetly back into their sockets. A woman ran out in hysterics through a side exit and one of the guys crowded around around Dean started puking. “What the fuck is up with their eyes?! Huuuurk!” Sam blinked painfully and then stumbled toward his brother. 

 

“Dean!” He cried loudly in the stunned silence.

 

“Sam!” Dean mocked, then laughed. “Har har har!” He punched a guy next to him in the face. “Fuck you, random guy!”

 

Sam dragged Dean off the random guy and started pulling him toward the exit. “Dean, c'mon, man! You have to restrain yourself!”

 

Dean blinked and his beautiful emerald eyes turned pitch black. “I'm a god damn demon, Sammy. RESTRAIN THIS!!!!”

 

He kicked Sam right in the chest! Sam was like, “Ow, fuck!!!!!!!! MY FUCKIN' RIBS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” And he jumped up, because Sam's a frickin' beast, and he tackled Dean to the floor. “You're horrible!” Sam yelled and slapped Dean across the face. “I miss you!” He slapped him again.

 

Dean slapped Sam in the neck, because he's a demon and he knows that shit  _ really  _ fucking hurts. “I'm not horrible, I'm unfettered!! I don't miss you a single bit!” 

 

But his penis knew better than that, demon or not. Sam's hot body straddled his hips as they struggled against each other. Basically, they were yelling and dry humping, because Sam's penis wised up, too. Their wieners wiggled against each other, separated by denim and zippers, the heads weeping, because that's a lot of tension and dry friction. Ouch. 

 

“Dean, our penises....” Sam moaned while he ground his crotch down on Dean's in sporadic humping humps.

 

“Uh, uh, uh,” Dean agreed, his eyes shut tight and his hands pressed against the curve above Sam's fucking _incredible_ ass. “Don't stop, don't stop!” 

 

So Sam didn't stop. He dry humped the ever loving crap out of Dean, until they both creamed their jeans. Then, a couple days later, they figured out a really easy, non-backfiring way to return Dean to himself, and they lived happily ever after. 

 

THE END

 


End file.
